Child of the Dragonborn
by RubyRed87
Summary: Follow the story of the Dragonborn Faye, after she defeated Alduin. I do not own the known characters within this story. Please read and review, although be gentle! I am very new to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – 7 Months**

She had known that she had made mistakes, the events leading up to her current predicament was proof of that! But as she sat their on the edge of the bed in the guest room of her good friends palace, her hand covering her now visibly swollen stomach, the gravity of her shortcomings were dawning on her.

Her name was Faye and she was the legendary hero known as the Dragonborn! Despite her heroic title, she felt far from legendary, she had managed to escape her recent capture in Solstheim, for seven months she had been held against her will and now that she had managed to escape, she knew she was putting her friends life in danger by being here, due to the fact that she was being actively hunted for who she was and the child she was carrying. However, she was out of options and she knew it. At this realisation she held her head in her hands and began to sob.

5 Years ago

Her life had not started out this way. She grew up in High Rock and led a very privileged life, up until she reached her fifteenth year and then the life as she knew was gone forever.

It was the screams she heard, that first awoke her from her dreams. She sat bolt upright and in her panic reached for her nightstand and to a candlestick that was currently occupying that space. Another scream, that one she recognised her mother! Someone was in their home. She could hear them coming up the stairs, and then she heard a weapon being drawn and then another scream. At this point she knew her mother had just been killed. She knew whoever had done it was now coming for her, she quickly got out of bed and locked the door, to her room. Candle stick in hand she then crawled under her bed and prayed to the Gods that these people would not find her. Tears started to roll down her face as she clutched the candlestick close to her. She could hear the sound of smashing downstairs; she could also hear the screams of her family's servants and guards as these vile intruders slay them one by one. What felt like a few minutes went by and the sound she was dreading reached her ears her bedroom door had now been kicked open! She held a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle a sob. She could hear the foot steps and then a malice laugh.

A rough hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her out from under the bed. She knew she had to act fast and then attacked her assailant with the candlestick, the man in her room easily anticipated this attack and caught hold of the candlestick before it could hit home. He then back handed her and she fell to the floor.

"You must be the daughter? I wonder if you will die a coward like your mother!"

Faye was terrified, she was on the floor and started to slowly crawl away, she was dressed in her nightgown and during the attack it had slowly risen up over her thighs. At this point her assailant changed his plan and decided he would have some "fun" before finishing this girl's life. She matched the gaze of her assailant who roughly grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed. He held her arms down and started to pull at her night gown. Faye was screaming and thrashed, she knew what her fate would be if she did not fight and she was not going to accept it! However she was getting weaker and more desperate to escape this mans clutches; she forced the last of her strength into one final scream.

She could not believe her eyes, her scream had physically thrown the man from on top of her and sent him colliding into the stone wall of her bedroom, she heard the mans head crack against the stone wall and she knew whatever she had done, it had killed him.

"Milady" Her gaze swept from the dead form of her attacker to Mikael one of her families guards, he was bleeding and bruised. "Are you ok? Milady". Faye's gaze went back on to the dead man. "Did he hurt you?

Again Faye was in too much shock to even reply.

"Faye, we need to leave now!" Mikael grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her from her bed. He led her out of her home, sneaking past the other bandits and out of the city. The whole city was under attack! Faye and Mikael ran as fast as they could during the night and as dawn was approaching they stopped by a river in order to tend their wounds and rest.

Now

Faye awoke in the Palace of Kings, when did she fall asleep? She was dreaming again, about that horrible night, Mikael had protected her since then, taught her how to fight, taught her magic and they also searched for clues as to how Faye's scream could launch a man across a room and kill him. She laughed at this! She knew now what had caused that and how this is now a major part of whom she is!

The morning light was flooding in through the window, and she knew she was going to have to face her friend Ulfric and explain to him her current predicament. She was also going to have to ask him for help in reaching her home outside of Falkreath and hopefully there she could give birth and go into hiding with her child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Explanations**

Faye approached the throne in the palace of Kings, the moment she had been dreading had come and now she had to explain to her friend why she had disappeared for the best part of a year.

"Storm blade!"

Ulfric spoke first, calling her by the name she was given when she helped the Stormcloaks gain victory over the empire.

She was aware that her reasoning for siding with them were purely selfish, there were many policies Ulfric had that she did not agree with and as magic using Breton she knew that her presence in their army was unusual. The reason she joined the stormcloaks was because the Imperial army had captured her and Mikael two years prior, they had stumbled into an ambush, and in the confusion Mikael was executed, she was next for the chopping block, however Alduin attacked and the rest was history, she escaped with a group of Stormcloak soldiers and had sworn allegiance to them ever since. Partly due to her growing hatred of the Empire for killing her mentor and protector without a fair trail and partly due to the fact that they were going to do the same to her!

"High King" she responded, sounding dejected.

"Are you ok?" The question posed quite a few potential answers. Physically she was fine albeit 6 months pregnant. She escaped Solstheim and took the ship back to Windhelm and collapsed outside of the palace, so she was not surprised by his concern.

"Well apart from the obvious" She gestured down to her belly and continued "Ulfric, I need to get as far south as possi-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"Do not tell me what you need!" Ulfric was angry she knew it!

"You have been gone for the best part of a year! You come back half dead and pregnant, and tell me that you are wanting to leave again?! What in Oblivion has happened?!" Were you..forced?

She stared back at him, she knew what he meant. A part of her wanted to say yes, she was raped, however, she knew, that would be a lie. She was not going to be that person who would lie about something like that even if it would get her the sympathy and help that she required. No, she would have to tell the truth and explain how she had ended up in this condition and why now she was desperate to get away.

So she explained...

12 Months ago

"Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, and then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Faye before she reaches Solstheim.

Return with your success and Miraak shall be most pleased."

Faye scrunched up the note in her hand and looked over at the three fallen cultist. This was the third attack by these cretins over the last year. The first time it happened she barely escaped with her life and it was only the quick thinking of the Whiterun guards that had allowed her to survive the attack.

This third attempt had annoyed her! She had felled Alduin, she was also the main reason for the Stormcloaks taking solitude, she had thought her life was now her own to live out in peace, and then this? Who in Oblivion was Miraak? And why did he want her dead?

She decided to take her questions to Paarthurnaxx, although the old dragons love for conversation often left her wanting to walk straight off the Throat of the World in sheer boredom, she knew if anyone had answers he would! She also had become quite fond of the old dragon, so much so when the blades had asked her to kill him, she told Delphine to shove her help, where the sun did not shine! Something that did not go down well with the leader of the Blades!

"Miraak you say?" Paarthurnaxx questioned Faye.

"Yes! What can you tell me about him?" Replied Faye

"He is Dragonborn like you."

"Wait, I though I was the last one? The only one left?"

"You are, Miraak does not live in this realm, he is trapped in Apocrypha, Hermaeus Mora's Realm" At the mention of that particular Deadric prince Faye's eyes widened, she had encountered this one already and was not particularly fond of him.

Paarthurnaxx continued with his depiction of who Miraak was. After about an hour Faye knew he was the first ever Dragonborn and that he rebelled against the dragon masters, he was also widely feared among dragons and was responsible for the fall of many of them.

He was defeated and before his enemies could land the killing blow, he was saved by Hermaeus Mora and transported to his realm of Apocrypha, where he has been trapped ever since. From the description given by Paarthurnaxx, he had a massive chip on his shoulder and rather than use his powers to help, he used them to further his own needs.

That was it, Faye had decided to confront Miraak, going against the advice of Paarthurnaaxx, who told her he was dangerous and could not be trusted, and she wanted to confront him. Why had he attacked her? Not only that she wanted to meet someone like her, ever since Mikael died, she was lonely, she had been given a title to live up to, one that she struggled with. If there was someone that existed like her she wanted to meet them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Where it all went wrong**

She made a deal with him. A stupid deal, they were destined to kill each other, the victor was to become the champion of Hermaeus Mora and the loser, well they would be dead. What good would that be? She also could not stand Hermaeus Mora, many Deadric Princes were not particularly pleasant but that one, she shuddered thinking about him!

She headed to Solstheim and soon found that both Miraak and Hermaeus Mora were doing their best to make the lives of the inhabitants of the Island as awful as possible. She decided there and then to do something about it. She teamed up with a warrior from a Nord village called Frea, her people were called the Skaal, although they were Nords they did not have the same beliefs as the Nords of Skyrim, rather than believing in nine separate deities, the Skaal believed in the All-Maker. Frea was fascinated by their stories and spent the best part of the first few weeks she was in Solstheim with the Skaal, learning about them and their way of lives.

She found sleeping there really tough, her dreams were full of nightmares and glimpses of Miraak, she could not quite put her finger on it but she was growing fascinated by him and wanted to know more and more about who he was. One night her dreams were as vivid as ever and she awoke at the foot of a destroyed temple. Although the temple was destroyed there seemed to be people working on it, to bring it to its former glory. Faye found it strange that there were people working in the freezing cold in the middle of the night so she thought the best way to find out what was going on would be to ask one of the workers. She approached an old man who was currently working on rebuilding one of the walls, his face seemed withered and his eyes were glazed over as if he had been sleep walking.

"Excuse me?" Faye asked, but got no response from the old man. "Hello, could you tell me what you are doing here? Still no response, she tried to grab on the old mans arm in order to physically pull him out of the trance he was in, at this point he roughly pulled his arm away which caused Faye to loose his balance and fall backwards. At this point two cultists came rushing towards her. She was in no way prepared for a fight, she was still in her night clothes and as she sleep walked to this place she had brought no weapons. She had magic though, so that would have to do.

Faye used a fire cloak on herself; one thing she did not want was the cultists getting too close especially when she was not wearing her armour.

She used her shouts in order to stop them from getting close.

She was relieved to see her shout had hit one of the cultists; who was now a burning corpse on the ground, however the other one used a ward spell in order to counter her shout. He was now approaching her weapon drawn, as long as he held his ward the fire cloak she was using may not protect her, she knew this and she was backing away.

"Do you think you can defeat Miraak when you can not even defeat us?" The cultist was goading her, before she could react someone stabbed the cultist through the back and the tip of their blade could be seen coming out of his chest. It was Frea, "She will defeat him!" after saying that Frea pulled her blade out and slashed the cultists neck open, as he fell. She approached Faye who was still in shock by what had just happened.

"Faye, we need to go back to the village, are you ok?" Frea asked a look of concern for her friend who was currently in her night clothes shivering, "I don't know how I got here?" Faye asked.

"I do! Come back to the village with me and I will explain." After Frea said that she followed her down to the village and Frea explained the whole ugly truth about the destroyed temple and the people working on it who were under the influence of mind control.

After the explanation Frea agreed to accompany Faye to the temple, this time in the daytime to investigate. Faye was prepared this time and wore full Dragonscale armour with a dragon bone sword, in that get up she certainly lived up to her title of the "Last Dragonborn".

The temple itself was not too difficult for the two warriors a few drougr and Cultists to contend with but nothing prepared her for what she saw at the end! That day was the first day she met Miraak and little did she know that from that day onwards he would be a large part of her life.

A few weeks later Miraak had just claimed the soul of an Ancient dragon, Faye had defeated (a habit of his that Faye was getting extremely annoyed with) before he disappeared she asked him to wait.

"There is no point in begging, your fate is sealed!" Miraak told her, "It does not have to be, what if I told you that I could get you out, without any blood shed and with out either me or you having to die?" Before he could respond, she reached for the Elder Scroll that she had used to learn dragon rend and showed it to her nemesis.

"Clever Dragonborn! The Gods only know how you came to be in possession of one of the scrolls?!" Faye felt taken aback at the back handed compliment! "So, let's say you can free me with that scroll, what is in it for you?"

"Peace, I want you to promise that you will release everyone on Solsteim from your control and I also want you to leave its residents in peace, no more attacking the Skaal, no more attacking me and I want your word that you will not go after any dragons that I have under my protection. I also can not see any winner in this if we kill each other; accept Hermaeus Mora, who I know you despise!"

"Very well then, Dragonborn, we will use the scroll in order to create a gate between Mora's realm and this one, and I will accept your terms!"

During their final confrontation in Apocrypha, Faye put the plan into action and used the scroll in order to free them both from that awful realm. They were both transported to Miraaks Temple, where they were greeted by a mass of cultists, who, were ordered by Miraak to seize Faye and the scroll!

Faye was being help by two cultists while Miraak removed his mask. He was a young blond Nord, no older than 30 years, his eyes told a different story they showed wisdom and had a tired look to them, showing that he had been trapped for thousands of years.

"What are you doing, this is not the deal we made?" Asked Faye, who was now panicking "Please, Miraak the scroll belongs to me, I need that back!"

Miraak approached the young Dragonborn and used his hand to force her to look at him.

"This is the new deal, you will swear your allegiance to me and I will not be dictated to by a foolish girl with delusions above her station."

"Just let me go, please?" Faye begged. She was scared she knew she was out numbered, she knew she made a terrible mistake releasing him, she was probably going to die here and it was her own fault for being so naive.

"Let you go? Why would I do that? I require your cooperation." The look in his eyes scared Faye and she did not want to know what he meant by cooperation.

"You bastard, I will not help you! Let me go and return the scroll to me" The moment the words escaped from Faye's lips she knew she made a mistake, the grip that Miraak held on her face painfully tightened and he forced her face closer to his, what happened next took Faye by surprise, he kissed her. She pulled away but he held her face close to his "You will give me children, but I require you to be willing." Faye's eyes widened at this! She wanted to run but the cultist held her firm. "Take her to the dungeon" Miraak commanded "Give her time to think on our new deal"

She was taken away and her imprisonment had now begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Imprisonment**

Her cell was small, she sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest, she held her head in her arms, how could she be so stupid, she was warned not to trust Miraak but she made a deal with him! She spent the next few days contemplating what he had said to her, he wants children, she knew how children were made, and despite her being 20 years old she had never been with a man. Mikael asked about it once, after what happened with the bandits, fortunately the bandit that attacked her was not able to start anything. She had told him that she would only go with a man that would be her husband. As for Mikael he was like a brother to her and visa versa although there was love between them it was not a romantic one.

Her cell door opened and two of the cultist walked in "Lord Miraak wishes to see you"

She was held firm by the two cultists, through the corridors of the temple, which in just under a week had been almost nearly constructed. She saw people working as she walked by, people who were still under the influence of Miraak's mind control. She sighed to herself, what was she expecting? He went back on his word about everything else why not that as well?

They approached the throne room within the temple where Miraak sat, he had his mask on, and once they had thrown Faye at his feet he ordered the cultist to leave.

He began to speak "Have you come to a decision about my new deal?"

Faye glared at him "How could you expect me to make a deal with you again, when you went back on your last one?

"As dragon born, we have a duty to further our bloodlines to ensure that dragons do not rule the mortal world again" This statement from Miraak confused Faye, she did not see Miraak as the kind of person to give a damn about mortals. She stayed quiet, she hoped if she did not say anything he would allow her to go back to her cell, he said it himself he would not force her, and so if she said no, his plans would be ash!

He walked up to her and gently cupped her face in his hand. "You know there desire between us as dragon born, why else would you go rushing to meet someone that wanted you dead?" He knew he had hit a nerve at Faye's shocked expression. She was staring at him now, staring at his mask, he took the mask off and held her gaze. "Give yourself to me, and I promise you that your original terms will be met, as long as the people of this Island do not attack me or this temple I will leave them in peace."

"No more mind control? And you will return the Elder Scroll to me?" Faye responded, the words escaped her before she realised. She knew where this would end up, but as she was staring at him and he, her she knew that his earlier words rang true, there was an attraction between them, and being this close to him with no one else around, she felt as if she was becoming a slave to it.

"No more mind control and you will remain here with me and our children and the scroll will be in our possession." Miraak answered her question but she was not entirely happy with his response, she moved her head to the side so she was not staring at him, she needed time in order to weigh up her options.

"Will you give me an answer Faye?" That was the first time he had called her by her name, she looked back to him.

"My answer is yes" Faye did not have any other option, Miraak would not let her go, and as long as she had something he needed, he was not going to kill her, she made a decision to negotiate a new deal, if she did cooperate, maybe she would be allowed some leniency and could then think of a way to escape. She knew what she had to sacrifice in order for her freedom.

Miraak smiled at this victory, at that point two cultists walked in, "Please escort her to her chambers and make sure she is prepared" They walked up to Faye and took hold of her arms. They took her to bathing room, she was then asked to clean herself, a weeks worth of grime from being in the dungeons had to be washed away, she was offended by this, he locked her up and now he wanted his way with her, he required her to bathe first? All she could think was how much of a bastard he was! As well as requiring her to bathe the cultists also provided a change of clothes, if you could call what they provided clothes, it was more like a skimpy dressing robe with see through panels which did not leave much to the imagination.

She sat in her bath going over her conversation, why did she agree? She knew he was not going to be true to his word, is she under some kind of spell? No, she knew that was not that, the only other thing she could think of was, curiosity, she felt drawn to him and she hated herself for it and also the possibility of an escape, which was not possible if she was still locked up in her cell.

After her bath she was escorted to his chambers, she felt like a sheep being delivered to a wolf and her whole body was trembling.

The cultists left her with in his chambers and Miraak was finishing off a glass of wine, Faye stood in the middle of the room arms folded over her chest trying to look at anything besides him, she noticed that there was two dragon priests masks mounted on the wall one she clearly recognised as Miraaks but the other one she did not know.

There was also artwork of dragons around the room and a dragon skull mounted on the wall. She had a trophy room back at her home stead but nothing quite like this. Thinking back to her home in Skyrim she suddenly became quite home sick, she was thinking about her Housecarl Lydia and how she and her would often delve into old Nordic crypts together and how she would often have drinking competitions with her. Lydia in some strange way reminded her of Frea, although they were completely different, Frea ,for example would not get in the way of lining up the perfect shot on an enemy, the friendship from her friends really helped her get through her trails as Dragon born and she missed them now more than ever.

"Would you like a drink?" Miraaks question brought her out of her trance, she stared at him and shook her head, she was not wanting to eat or drink anything at this stage she was too nervous.

"Will it hurt?" was the only thing she was able to say to him. "You're a virgin?" She nodded, he walked up to her and cupped her cheek, holding her stare, "It will hurt, the first time, but I will make sure you are as comfortable as possible"

He was being gentle, his hand moved from her cheek down to the opening in the robe she was wearing, he pulled the robe down over her shoulder and let it drop to the ground. At this point she was all too aware that she was naked, while he was still fully clothed, she tried to cover herself up with her arms but Miraak pulled them away, and held them at her side, he perused her body and let go of one of her arms to gently stroke the side of her breast, "You are beautiful" he pulled her close and into a kiss. At this moment she felt oddly safe, she felt his arousal digging into her stomach and it sent a rush to her core, something she had never felt before. She pulled away from the kiss, at this point, as an odd sensation took over that she did not know.

"Go over to the bed", he commanded, she complied with his request laying on her back, she could see that he was getting undressed, he climbed on top of her and before proceeding he asked her one final time "Are you sure?" She nodded, and that was all he needed to line up and push slowly in, taking away her virginity at the same time. Her first time was painful and although she knew he was holding back and being as gentle as possible with her it still hurt, after what seemed like an eternity he groaned and felt his cock pulsing inside of her, she felt something hot fill her insides, he withdrew from her and walked away, he then gave her permission to leave and at that point two cultists were on hand to escort her back to her own chambers.

The same routine happened every night for the next fortnight. As the days went by the sex was becoming a lot more intense, she hated herself for it but she was starting to enjoy it too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Turning Point**

A few weeks later, Faye heard a lot of commotion coming from the throne room; Faye had been given the freedom to walk unsupervised around the temple, a perk of her continued "cooperation". She used this perk to scope out weaknesses within the temple, the guard movements and anything else that could help her escape this place. She ventured towards the Throne room and the sight she was met with there, horrified her, Miraak was on the throne and four of the Skaal were on their knees before him, her friend Frea included.

"What's going on?" was all she could say, trying to avoid the glares from the Skaal, she was not naive enough to realise that her being here with him would not paint her in a good light.

"These rebels attacked the temple, in order to rescue you" Miraak replied and glanced at Faye before, turning his attention back to them. "An act like that can not be overlooked and therefore these rebels will be sentenced to death".

"No! Please don't! Miraak, please I am begging you they do not deserve to die!" Faye tried in vain to change his mind but at this point, his mind was set. He motioned for his cultists and before Faye could do anything they came up behind the captive Skaal and slit their throats.

Faye looked on in horror and after a few moments launched a fire spell towards Miraak. He was able to block it with a ward, seeing her spell fail she launched herself at him, she had no weapon but her anger took over and she attempted to hurt him with her fists alone. He was easily able to subdue her and the cultists who carried out the executions were then on hand to hold her back, she was crying and screaming at him at this point.

"Take her back to her chambers to calm down, make sure she receives a punishment as well, there is no excuse for attacking her master!"

She was dragged back to her room crying, once there, one for the cultist back handed her. She fell to the floor, the cultist grabbed hold of her hair and whispered in her ear, "be glad that Lord Miraak has ordered for us to go easy on you, otherwise your punishment would be so much more severe!"

She spent the rest of the day sobbing in her room, Miraak did not call for her that night, or any other night from that point.

She had been locked in her room since the executions and was having her meals brought to her, not that she could keep anything down, a week after her friends were executed she was violently sick, she was never normally sick and she feared the few weeks she had been close with Miraak had resulted in her being pregnant, her captors realised a change to her health as well and her condition was confirmed by the healer who worked at the temple. Faye was devastated, she knew that she would have her child taken from her at birth and she would probably be executed as a result of attacking Miraak. There was one thing for certain she needed to escape. Her freedom to walk the halls of the temple had been taken away, and by the healers calculation she was nearly two months pregnant. This was not going to be easy.

A month later, Miraak requested her presence, she could feel her body changing as their child grew and she had a small bump at this point. She was being restrained by his cultists; she was still seething at him for murdering her friends and her anger was evident in her eyes.

"I must say, you anger is unjustified, our agreement was that I would not attack anyone on the Island or use mind control, I feel I have kept my end of the bargain! Your friends did not!" He stated without any remorse or consideration for her.

"They were trying to help me, they did not deserve to die" Tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke. Miraak countered, "They tried to steal you away, you and this little one" He placed a hand on her slightly curved stomach, an action that caused Faye to flinch and move away but the cultist held her in place. "Anyone else who tries to do that will meet with the same fate!"

"Even me?" Miraak looked at her, he wanted her to expand on her question "I can see the monster that you are, I was foolish to even think that you could ever be redeemed, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you will never see this child."

"Do you think that you have power here Faye? You will not escape me, and your idle threats are getting tiresome" He then motioned to he cultists to take her away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Escape**

Three more months passed Miraaks words echoed in her mind "Do you think you have power here?" She is a dragonborn which means that she has quite a lot of power so much so that she managed to defeat Alduin! She started to think of it less as an insult and more as a challenge.

The idea came to her in the middle of the night; she was awakened by the baby she was carrying. She felt a flutter in her belly and then again, she smiled as she put her hand on her stomach and she could feel what could potentially be a hand or a foot. She then remembered a tactic and a shout she used, while she was trying to get to Alduin.

She was alone in her room and therefore she thought about testing her theory.

"ODAHVIING!"

She waited a few minutes, and nothing was happening. She was about to give up hope and wondered to herself if he could hear her from so far away and then she heard it a dragon in the distance, and the first time in a long time she felt hope!

She heard dragons fighting overhead, and then she had an awful feeling that she had just invited another friend to his death. At this point one of the cultists burst into her room. "What's happening? She asked feigning ignorance. "A dragon is attacking; I have been given orders to protect you, while lord Miraak claims himself another soul" She saw red at the smug cultist's comments. The cultist did not expect her shout and was slammed against the wall unconscious. She thought fast and quickly stripped the cultist of their robes and dressed herself in them. She then placed the unconscious cultist in her bed and covered them, so it would appear that she was still asleep. She then picked up the keys from the cultist and locked the door to her room.

As she was running down the corridor, she mentally kicked herself for never thinking of using her Thum to incapacitate her captors but on second thoughts this instance would probably be a one of the best opportunities to use it. She made her way along the corridor and towards an exit, at which point many more cultists came running down in the opposite direction, she panicked when she saw them, and prayed to the Nine that they did not see through her disguise, and also her swollen stomach that she had just about managed to disguise under the robe. Through sheer luck they did not notice and she carried on towards the exit and left the temple.

The sight in front of her was not the one she was hoping for, Miraak was there and he was circling Odahviing, and another one of Miraaks dragons who had an injured wing was circling him too! They were talking in the dragon language, Faye picked up bits of it and the words "Traitor" and "where is she?" was used on several occasions and Faye had to think quite fast to get out of this one. She needed more time,

"TIID KLO UL"

At that everything slowed down, Faye ran over to Odahviing and jumped on his back, she frantically told him that it was her and to fly away as quickly as possible and Odahviing did as commanded.

They were about thirty feet in the air when time caught up with itself, Faye looked back and saw how Miraak attempted to use his dragon to give chase but fortunately its wing was too damaged.

Odahviing carried Faye a little while longer, they landed just outside of Raven Rock and the dragon told Faye that it would not be wise for him to carry her over the sea to Skyrim, they will be looking for that, he suggested that they split up, she was to book passage with the captain of the Northern Maiden back to Skyrim, while Odahviing was going to lead Miraaks forces away from her. She agreed and thanked her friend for his courage and help.


End file.
